Don't Let Me Go
by xxFlyKyFox10xx
Summary: For the past two years Clay's mom has been on and off with Valentine. Clary thought she liked Jonathan but a hot new guy moved in next door. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Hey guys it's the author. This is my first shot at writing a story so I'm sorry if it's a bit bad. All these characters belong to Cassandra Clare not to me I'm just borrowing them. This is my story and not a copy of anyone else's.**

 **Enjoy!**

Clary's POV

I sat on my bed doing homework and listening to music. A shadow forms over me. I look up and take out my earbuds, my mom is standing in front of me holding a plate of freshly baked cookies for me.

"Hi sweetie. I knew you were working on homework so I brought you a little snack so you don't starve."

My mom had a big smile on her face. I knew she was just trying to be nice since she just started dating Valentine, my birth father…. again. Long story short my mom and Valentine had been dating off and on for about two and a half years. Ever since my 15th birthday when he magically showed up at our doorstep and confessed his love for my mom.

I put on a fake smile, "Thanks mom." I took the plate and went back to my homework. I felt a dent form at the end of my bed. Ugh, that meant she wanted to talk and I really didn't feel like talking right at that moment.

"Sweetie, I know that you may be upset and maybe even a little bit confused, but you have to know that your father really does love both of us."

"Oh yeah. He shouldn't have left us then. He shouldn't have made you take care of me on your own and take Jonathan just because he was a boy." I took a bite of one of the cookies. They tasted so delicious but right now I had to focus on being mad at my mom.

"Yes he may have left us but I've told you before I also had part in leaving him."

"Then why the heck is he back in your life huh?!"

Mom grimaced "I've got to go to work but Jonathan is going to be staying here with you because Valentine also has work today. Bye Clary."

"Bye Mom."

Once she left I ate all the cookies and then went to find out where Jonathan was. He was in the living room playing video games on his Xbox. He had silvery white hair that was sleek and soft. His skin was kinda pale but he was strong underneath the airy clothes.

"Hey Clare. How you been?"

I snapped out of my daze, "Not bad."

I sat down next to him. Jonathan was the only good thing that came out of this chaos. When I first saw him, he had looked so much like a fallen angel I thought that maybe we could have been together. After I figured out he was my brother, It flattened my heart a little bit. I don't know why I thought we could be together, most of the things I want I can't have. I had kind of stopped liking him because I knew we could never be together

"What's up? Your mom looked like she was about to cry when she went out the door."

"Okay, first of all she's your mom too. And second I just got a little upset because she tried to talk to me _again_ about her and Valentine. How I should get used to it, but I can't when they're so off and on! I swear the only good thing that's come out of this is you."

I blushed a bit from my outburst. He turned off his game and looked at me. I blushed even more from his look. God damn I hope the blush didn't show.

"Clary…" he choked as if he was gasping for air. "I'm glad you think so highly of me, but I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" My voice was abandoning me and came out as a whisper.

"Is it wrong, that these past two years I've grown to like you more than I probably should?"

 **So that was the first chapter! I'm so happy to see how this story is going. Just letting you know that this is just the first chapter and I will be writing more. This story will be Clace I just wanted to start off with this. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clary's POV

I looked him in the eyes, they were green just like mine. They were glazed over and his pupils were huge you could just barely see the green.

"Maybe… but if it is wrong then I want to be wrong with you."

It was like a tether snapped in him. One second he was sitting next to me, and then I was on my my back and he on top of me pinning my arms to the ground. He looked down at me a fierceness in his eyes that I had never seen before. There was something else too but I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"What did you say?"

"I said…"

 _Knock knock knock_

Just as all Jonathan's emotional walls came down they were back up. He went to the door and opened it. I got up and re-adjusted my shirt that had been hiked up from him tackling me. At the door was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He was super tall and had blond hair that looked so soft and silky I wanted to run my hands through it. He had on jeans and a loose fitted shirt, he looked like an angel. Not a broken angel like Jonathan but a real living angel. I wanted to paint him and make wings come out behind him.

Our eyes met and a huge blush crept to my cheeks. My heart was pounding I was surprised it didn't pop out of my chest. He held my eyes and he seemed surprised.

"Ummm… Hi I'm Jace. I just moved into the house next door."

I was speechless, luckily Jonathan introduced myself for me.

"This is Clary. She's my… sister." There was a sort of pained look in Jonathan's eyes but Jace hadn't noticed. He was still staring at me and that made me blush even more. I walked to him and stuck out my hand.

"Sorry I spaced out in the beginning. I'm Clary."

Jace shook his head as if he were trying to clear it. He shook my hand firmly and my skin burned where we touched. He let go and my hand felt helplessly cold.

"Well I just came to say hi, introduce myself and give you some brownies that my mom made."

I just noticed that he was carrying a tin container in his other hand. He gave the container to Jonathan and waved bye, "Umm see you guys around!"

Jonathan closed the door slowly. I went and sat on the couch while Jace ran through my mind. Jonathan sat down next to me.

"Clary?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier? That you would want to be with me, even if it was wrong?"

I paused and looked at him. I guess in that moment when he had me pinned to the ground, I was ready to give up on everything and be with him. But now my feelings were mixed up.

"I liked you the moment I saw you. When I found out that you were my brother, I was devastated. I cried myself to sleep for about three nights. When I realized we could never be together I stopped. If you liked me you should've told me because I was ready to jump off a cliff for you."

He looked at me, his face blank. "So what you're saying is that you don't like me anymore huh?"

He looked pained but I had to tell him the truth. "I guess… I just…" I couldn't find the right words to use, because I did like him still but we could never be together.

"I saw the way you looked at him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Clary you looked at him as if he was the only person in the world. I've never seen you look at anyone like that! Ever!"

I looked at him close to tears.

"You know what? I'm going out. I'll be back for dinner."

"Jonathan wait…"

He left slamming the door behind him. I started crying. Somehow I got my phone out and called Simon.

 _Clary?_

 _Simon I need to talk to you. Meet me at the mall in 15 minutes please._

*At the mall*

Me and Simon sat at a booth in Taki's.

"Okay. You called me over here, what was so important I had to leave band practice?"

I took deep breath, then explained everything that happened. All my feelings I had had for Jonathan, how the new hot guy moved in next door. He listened through it all.

"So what you're saying is that, you liked Jonathan but now that this new guy, whatever his name is moved next door you're getting mixed up feelings?"

I nodded, "I don't know why I like him, I haven't even gotten to know him yet. I just… I don't know, I felt drawn to him."

"So you like a guy you don't even know? Doesn't that seem a bit messed up? What if he's the opposite of his looks?"

"Simon, I wanted to paint him!"

"What!? You never want to paint anyone."

"I know. That's why it scared me a bit."

"Well let's see what happens. Maybe he will be going to our school and you'll be able to get to know him."

"Maybe, but school is tomorrow and he's not going to be able to enroll so early."

"Just figure it out. I gotta get to band practice the guys are waiting for me. Bye Clary."

"See you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's POV

I woke up to my alarm and looked at the clock, "What the heck?! It's nine already!"

I got to school by ten-thirty and had already missed my first two classes and half of the third one. So, I decided to just skip the rest of that class and get a snack before lunch. I sat down at mine and Simon's usual table.

When lunch came around Simon sat across from me, "There's a new guy at school. I think he was the guy that you were talking about."

"What?! What does the new guy look like?"

"He…"

All of a sudden, the cafeteria doors open and Jace walks in. He was surrounded by a number of girls, and he was scanning the room as if looking for a way to get away from his crowd. We locked eyes and his lit up. He said something to the girls that made them frown but leave him. As he walked over to our table with a huge smile on my face, the group of girls were watching his every move.

"Hey Clary!" It took me a moment to realize that Jace was talking to me. "Oh umm… hey Jace."

"Can I sit with you guys? I've been overwhelmed with girls the whole day."

"I'm a girl you know?"

"Yeah but it's different, you're not clinging to my arm."

"True. Sure, you can sit with us. This is Simon my best friend since we were in diapers."

"Nice to meet you Simon." Jace held out his hand to shake Simon's. Simon gave me a goofy look then shook Jace's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you too. Clary just told me about how you moved in next door to her house."

"Yeah. All good things I hope?"

"She was just telling me that she thought you… OW!" I hand punched his arm right before he said anything that could ruin my reputation, "Gosh Clary I was just gonna tell him that you thought he was nice, nothing else." _Yeah right,_ I thought to myself.

Jace had a weird look on his face like he was trying to hold back laughter, then he burst out laughing and soon Simon joined in. I had no idea why they were laughing but I started giggling too, but then stopped when I saw Jace's face. It was like the world had stopped around me and Jace was the only person I saw. His face was like a bright shining star, glowing for everyone. I must have looked weird staring at Jace because they had stopped laughing and were now looking at me.

"Is something wrong Clary?" Jace asked. Simon was now the one who was biting his lip to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah I'm good. Sorry I just spaced out."

"Does that happen often? You spaced out when you met me too?"

I fought the blush that was threatening to show, "Not usually you're just surprising sometimes, I guess."

Before Jace could respond two other kids walked up, a girl and a boy. Both had black hair, as dark as night, but the girl had dark brown eyes and the boy had bright blue eyes. It was obvious that they were brother and sister but I'd never seen them at our school before so I guess they were new.

The girl spoke first, "Hey Jace, can we sit with you, we haven't made many friends yet."

"Sure. Clary and Simon meet my brother and sister Alec and Isabelle. And vice versa."

"Nice to meet you guys!"

I beamed, "Same here." Simon didn't say anything. He was staring at Isabelle and I think that his staring made Isabelle uncomfortable. Finally, he realized that he was supposed to say something, "Oh ummm… yeah I'm Simon welcome to our school."

I think that Alec wanted to hurt Simon because of his rudeness of staring at his sister. I decided to break the ice, "Alrighty let me look at everyone's schedule. I need to see if I have any classes with you guys this quarter."

Everyone gave me their schedules without question, "Let's see, me, Simon, and Alec have social studies together first period. I'm sorry Isabelle is too long is it alright if I call you Izzy?"

"Yeah no problem. I actually kinda like that nickname."

"Ok, Izzy and Simon have science together second period. Jace, you and me have english and science together, second and third period. We all get lunch together. Gosh that's a relief. Last two periods Izzy, Alec, and Simon have P.E. and musical theater. Jace and I have math and art together."

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"And that's the bell telling us to get our butts to class or else you get detention."

"Bye!"

Math was uneventful, Jace is on my table though. I was spacing out the whole class thinking about how many classes me and him have together. Maybe we could be close friends. Plus, I still have Jonathan to deal with. It made me sad that he had felt the same way for me as I had to him this whole time.

*Last Period: Art*

I got to class 5 minutes earlier than everyone else because I used going to the bathroom as an excuse. The math teacher new I was trying to get out early so he just told me I could go. My math teacher was that way, he liked me because I was a straight A student and the only person that payed attention in class.

The art teacher let me in early and let me choose my seat. I took the seat all the way in the back-right corner and started drawing little doodles in my sketchbook. Everyone started filing into the class, "Can I sit here next to you?" Without looking up I said, "Sure, whatever just try not to annoy me too much."

"Not a problem." The person sat down and looked over my shoulder into my sketchbook. I snapped my book shut, no one looks in my sketchbook, _no one!_ "You don't get to look in my sketchbook I don't care who you are, where you're from you got it?!"

I looked up in anger to see who my new art partner was. It was Jace who was staring down at me. He had a smirk on his face, as if he were enjoying me yelling at him, "You know, you're actually kinda cute when you're angry."

I blushed, "Ummm… sorry I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright. You just looked so focused on what you were drawing that I wanted to see too. But it's alright if I'm not allowed to see it, and according to your words no one ever gets to see it."

"Well, actually I've showed some to Simon before."

"So, you lied?"

"It's a small one. A promise I don't lie about anything, I'm very honest and straightforward with everyone. Maybe that's why I don't have many friends, nobody appreciates the honesty I give them."

He opened his mouth to respond but the teacher started talking, "Today everyone will be doing a painting of nature. Because we are doing nature we are going outside. Stay with your table partner and decide where you are going to sketch nature. You only need to grab a pencil and a sketchbook from the shelf over there." He pointed to a large shelf filled with sketchbook, "This will be your sketchbook for this semester. Now go, I'll call you back in when class is over."

Everyone went for the sketchbook first so I went to grab a pencil, Jace followed me. We went outside after we grabbed our sketchbooks and chose a place under a tree right next to the garden.

I opened my sketchbook and wrote my name on the first page. Just for good measure I wrote: _If you are not the teacher or a close friend of mine do not look through this book. If you do I will hunt you down and murder you._ I smiled at that and Jace started laughing, apparently, he was looking over my shoulder as I wrote on the first page.

I whacked him over the head with my book, "OW! What was that for?!"

I started laughing at his startled expression. "That was hilarious!"

"What was? I got hurt."

"Your reaction! You looked hurt even though I'm such a tiny person and you are like the tallest person I've ever met. You're also the biggest built person too."

He smirked at that comment, "Why thank you for the compliment."

"You deserve another whack on the head."

He put his hands up in mock defeat. We laughed and talked the whole time and barely did any drawing. The teacher called us in and she dismissed us.

Everyone met in the parking lot, "We should have dinner together tonight so that we can all get to know each other."

Alec responded, "Sure thing but, where should we go?"

Me and Simon shared a knowing look, "Taki's!" we said together.

We made plans to meet there at 6:30 that left about 3 hours to get ready and finish homework. We walked to the parking lot, I got to my car and saw a motorcycle parked next to it. "Who in hell would ride a motorcycle?! It's so dangerous."

"I would, and that's my motorcycle."

I was stunned. That just made him even better than he already was. I'd always wanted to get a motorcycle but mom wouldn't let me because it was too dangerous.

"Oh, ok that's cool. See ya at 6:30."

"See ya soon Clary."

 **I'm trying to post a new chapter every 2-4 days. I might not always make that cut but I'll try. If you think something should happen or you want to see something happen just review and ask. Thank you for support.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jace's POV

Wow that first day at a new school was awesome. Except for the girls that were swarming around me for the first half of the day. I made two new friends and Clary is definitely a keeper. During lunch she was kind but still had an attitude. I felt drawn to her the moment I saw her at her house. I don't know why. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Clary's POV

I got home around 3:45. Jonathan was sleeping on the couch and neither Mom nor Valentine were home so I went straight to my room. I plopped down on my bed and started my homework. Around 4:30 I finished and got up to get a snack from the kitchen.

When I walked into the living room Jonathan was awake. He looked at me with an intensity in his eyes, "Clary, we need to talk."

"Ok but first let me get a snack." He nodded and I went and got a lollipop from the kitchen cabinet.

I sat down on the couch next to him, "Ok what is it?"

"Really Clary? You really think that we can just forget what happened yesterday?"

"No I don't think we can but you were the one who brought it up so you speak first."

"Okay, I've liked for two years and yesterday you hint that you like me. All of a sudden the new guy from next door comes over and you're goggling at him like nothing ever happened between us. After that you shut me down all because of that guy."

I could tell how much he hurt, "I didn't only shut you down because of that guy."

"So you admit that you like that guy and he was part of the reason?"

"Yes I do because I'd rather be honest then comfort you with lies. The other reason I turned your offer down was because we both know we could never be together, we are brother and sister."

"So you're saying that you are disgusted by the fact that we are brother and sister?"

"Oh my gosh Jonathan! Stop making me look like the bad person in this situation." I put my hand on top of his, I felt him go tense but then relax. "I am not disgusted that we are brother and sister. I love you."

He looked at me for a moment, then scooted closer to me so that we were face to were so close if either of us moved an inch closer we'd be kissing. "Why do you have this effect on me Clary?"

"I don't know," I breathed out. "Well, if I'm gonna regret liking you, minus well do it big." And the next moment his lips were on mine. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hand buried in my hair.

This wasn't my first kiss, my first kiss was with Simon when we were 13. It was a dare that was given to us at a party when we were playing truth or dare. But this was different, it was gentle at first as if Jonathan was hesitating.

Jonathan's POV

We were face to face and she looked so beautiful, "Well, if I'm gonna regret liking you minus well do it big." I leaned in and kissed her. I didn't know if she was going to push me away or not, I didn't want to hurt her so I held her gently. Once she wrapped her arms around my neck I mentally sighed in relief.

We parted and I stared into her eyes, "Was that your first kiss?"

"No. My first kiss was with Simon."

"Oh," I said lamely. I was sorta hoping it would be her first kiss but no one always gets what they want.

"Ummm… I gotta get ready," that snapped me out of my thoughts, "What for?"

"I made more friends today. We are all gonna go to Taki's for dinner."

"The guy from next door is going too huh?"

"Ummm, yeah him and his siblings plus Simon."

"Okay, then you should go get ready."

"You can come if you want, I'm sure they wouldn't mind." I thought about this offer for a moment, "Sure I'll go with you."

Clary smiled her beautiful smile, "Alright, its almost 5:00… So, we have an hour to get ready and then we leave." She walked off to her room, like nothing happened between us. Ugh, can't worry about that I need to get ready for this dinner, I can get to know these people.

Clary's POV

My heart was still racing from the kiss when I got to my room. That shouldn't have happened, now my feelings are back when I was just getting over him. And I invited him to dinner what was I thinking? Oh well, nothing I can do about it now.

I went to my closet to look for something to wear. White dress? Red dress? Blue dress? Or green dress? "Jonathan!"

He walked into my room in black jeans and white collared shirt holding a blue tie in his hand, "How are you dressed already?"

"How are you not?" He lifted his eyebrows in question, "I'm having a hard time choosing what to wear?"

"What are the choices?" He looked in my closet, "You have so many."

"I know, that's why it's such a hard decision. I have too many."

"Then what are your top choices?"

"The white one, red one, blue one, and the green one."

"Not the red one, it takes away from your hair. The blue one wouldn't look good on you, no offense."

"None taken. Ok so the white one or the green one?"

His eyes wandered between the two dresses, deciding which would be best. "The green one, it'll compliment your eyes."

"Ok thanks."

"Anytime," our eyes met and he lingered there a second but seemed to think better and left. Alright, the green dress. I put it on, it had spaghetti straps and stopped right above my knees. It was a light green and had a frilly bottom. I looked in the mirror, Jonathan was right, the dress complimented my eyes. I put on some small pearl earrings and let my hair down.

At 6:00 I went to the door to leave and I saw Jonathan standing there waiting. He looked at me and something lit in his eyes. His expression changed to a thinking one, then seemed to dismiss the thought, "You ready to go or are you going to stand there all night?"

"I'm coming. You're driving though."

"Fine with me."

The car ride was silent for the first three minutes but then I turned the radio on and we both started singing. Time passed fast and we arrived at Taki's at 6:15. Because I had reserved our table I checked us in and decided to wait for everyone else to get here.

Simon came five minutes later and at 6:25 I saw Isabelle walking toward us. She was wearing short dress that showed off all her curves. Both Simon and Jonathan were staring at her. When she got up to us she ignored the boys and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

Behind her followed Alec with a t-shirt and black jeans. He shook hands with the boys and then seemed like he didn't know what to do with me. So, I hugged him and thanked him for coming, when I pulled away I saw Jace walking over. He was pretty much wearing the exact same thing as Jonathan except his tie was green.

He came over to me and stuck out his hand, "Thanks for organizing this dinner with us." Instead of shaking his hand I reached up and hugged him, "No problem. Anything for my new friends."

We pulled apart and I looked up at him, he was staring at me. Then he pulled away and went to say hello to Simon and Jonathan. I looked at my phone it read 6:35, "Okay let's go to our table or else they might not have a table for us."

We walked to the front and the waitress named Kaelie led us to our table.

 **I know it's a bit late but I made my cut. I was having a bit of a writers block, thank you for reading my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jace's POV

As soon as I saw Clary in her dress standing there I almost fell to my knees, but somehow, I didn't. She was breathtaking, the dress she wore complimented her green eyes and made her bright flaming red hair stand out. She had her hair down for once and not up it looked beautiful.

I went up to her and didn't really know what to do, I mean we weren't very close friends so I stuck out my hand. "Thanks for organizing this dinner with us." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised I stared at her. I didn't do anything until she was starting to pull away, but I locked my hands together behind her back.

She looked up at me with nothing but a friendly smile. I pulled away before I did anything I would regret. I walked over and said hi to Simon who was still staring at Isabelle even though she was talking to Jonathan.

I went up to Jonathan, "Hi, I believe we met a few days ago. You're Jonathan, right? Clary's brother."

He looked at me a little surprised I think and something else passed through his eyes but it was so fast I didn't know what it was. "Yeah. Your name is Jace right?"

"Yup that's me!" He had a calculating look on his face.

"Do you like her?"

I was confused, "Who?"

"My sister, Clary?" He gave me a questioning look. I faltered a bit, I wasn't expecting that question.

"Well I just met her and she's really nice so yeah I guess I like her as a friend."

He looked skeptic but didn't say anything. Clary came over and told us we were going to be seated. We walked into the restaurant and our waitress was Kaelie, my ex-girlfriend.

Clary's POV

We got seated in a round booth, Isabelle was to my right and Jace was to my left. Alec seated next to Jace, Simon next to Isabelle and Jonathan was sitting next to Simon. Isabelle was talking to Simon and Jonathan about her old life in a place called Idris. Alec was watching Simon and Jonathan while Jace said something to him. He seemed not to care because he waved Jace away and stayed silently watching.

Jace had a worried look on his face, like something was bothering him. I leaned over to him, "Is something wrong Jace?"

"No! What makes you think that?"

"Well first of all you have a worried look on your face. Secondly, you're starting to sweat pretty badly. And lastly you keep looking around for that waitress." He seemed surprised by my response as if all those things weren't obvious.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yup! Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!" I did all the motions for the actions and he burst out laughing. Everyone stared at us but seemed to not care and went back to what they were doing.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'stick a needle in my eye' or something along those lines?"

"But needles are pokey and hurt, cupcakes are yummy and not pokey."

"Very true."

"Okay so you gonna tell me or not?"

"Yes, yes I am. You know the waitress?"

I thought about it, "Yeah Kaelie was it?"

"Yeah, anyway she's my ex-girlfriend."

"What's the problem?"

"Well I was the one who ended our relationship but she's still kinda obsessed with me."

"Does she go to our school?"

"No but I didn't think she would move from Idris to get to me."

"You never know, she could've just…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Jonathan in a much louder voice than needed, "What would you two like?"

"Oh ummm… I'll have a cheeseburger with fries."

Jace looked a little embarrassed and didn't look Kaelie in the eye, "I'll have the small steak."

Kaelie lingered for a moment looking at Jace, then left. Our table was silent for a long while, Jonathan was first to speak, "So what were you two talking about that made you guys completely blank out from the rest of us?"

I could feel the tension in the air, "Jace was talking about Idris and how it's beautiful there."

Before Jonathan could say whatever he was going to next Isabelle spoke up, "Oh just leave them be. She's your sister let her talk to someone and have fun."

Jonathan looked enraged but didn't say anything. Isabelle ignored him, "So Clary what do you like to do during your free time?"

"I like to draw and listen to music."

"Do you do any sports?"

"No. I don't really get out of the house much. Not that many friends."

Alec spoke this time, "Really? I'd think you'd have the most friends."

"No. I'm shy, Simon is really my only friend."

Simon smiled, "It's been a pleasure being your friend."

Jace looked between us, "How did you two meet?"

I burst out laughing remembering the first time we met. Simon on the other hand had his face in his hands. I decided to be the one to tell the story, "We were five years old and it was the first day of preschool." I had everyone's attention, even Jonathan had abandoned his mood and turned his full attention to me.

"We met during recess. Simon was playing in the sandbox building a sand castle. He built it about two stories high and was working on putting decorations on it. I the sand castle and didn't know that he was behind it decorating. So, I ran over and kicked it down."

Everyone started laughing at that, Alec asked, "What happened after that?"

"Well, when I kicked his castle over, I think Simon was a bit confused because one moment his castle was standing and the next sand was flying everywhere. Once he noticed his castle was gone he started crying. I was surprised that someone was there so I was sorry. I consoled him and helped him stop crying before class started again. When our parents came to pick us up Simon was by my side and our parents were talking to each other. When they saw us walking together, they made us take a picture together. Ever since our parents have been pretty good friends and we've been inseparable."

Everyone was still laughing, but Jace's voice spoke, "Have you ever been more than friends, like together?"

It seemed that everyone had been wondering this exact same question. Jonathan was looking at both me and Simon wanting the answer. Jace just looked as if that was a question that just popped into his mind.

"Well, it's happened where I liked him at some point but he didn't like me and the other way around."

"You told me before that Simon was your first kiss. How did that happen?" Jonathan looked annoyed now and I was done talking so I looked to Simon.

"Well we were at our friend Erik's 14th birthday party. We were both 13 with our 14th birthdays not far off. Anyway, we somehow ended up playing spin the bottle truth or dare. Erik spun the bottle and it landed on Clary. She was about to say truth but Erik got mad because she had answered truth for her past five turns."

Simon took a sip of his water, "So he made her choose dare no matter what. Clary didn't care and said that she could do anything he dared her to. Erik dared her to kiss me. The first thing she said was, 'I'm not doing it if it's not okay with Simon.' Clary looked to me hoping I would say no but Erik was looking at me too. I knew that if I said no Erik would tease me about what a wuss I was. So, in hopes of not hurting my social status, I said I was fine with it."

Everyone's attention was on Simon now, "I actually didn't really mind because it was one of those times where I liked Clary but she didn't like me back." I was surprised, he liked me at that time? But I liked him at that time to, when Erik gave me that dare and I said my condition I was hoping Simon would say yes.

"She came up to me and whispered 'I'm sorry, close your eyes' in my ear. I closed my eyes and she kissed me. Everyone that was at the party started cheering when we broke apart. Then she left the party, just called her mom without telling anyone and left."

Isabelle started laughing again, "Well that's memorable."

I rolled my eyes, "Enough questions about us, what about you guys? Any exciting stories?"

"I have one!"

"What is it about?"

"Jace, and his first girlfriend. Their first kiss"

When I looked over to Jace he looked genuinely scared. Jonathan was the one to respond, "Well, I for one want to hear this story."

"Izzy don't tell this one." Jace was pale and looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Why not everyone needs to know."

"Fine but that means I get to tell them about your first kiss."

Izzy stopped at that, she seemed to be thinking whether it was a good deal or not. She decided against it, "Fine. You're lucky you know that story."

Jace looked relieved, I was about to say something but Kaelie came up to our table with our food. She passed everyone's food to us and refilled our cups with water. I smiled at her, "Thank you!" She took a quick peek at Jace who was looking at me. Then she gave me a death glare and left.

Everyone started eating except me. I was trying to figure out why Kaelie was being so cold to me. I shrugged it off and took a fry and ate it. It tasted weird, bitter. I swallowed it nonetheless. After a few more fries and a bite of my burger I felt sick. Everything around me started becoming blurred and my hearing went fuzzy.

When I looked around everyone was staring at me and their mouths were moving but I couldn't hear them. Last thing I remember was my head falling then I blacked out.

 **I'm so happy with how this story is going. Please review and give me feedback on what you like or what you would like to see happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan's POV

Everyone was eating and talking. I looked over to Clary, she was pale and her eyes unfocused. I started calling her name but it was like she couldn't hear me. I called her name over and over and everyone else was also trying to get to her.

She collapsed on the table and I pushed everyone out of the way and got to her. "We need to get her to a doctor. She's passed out."

"How? She barely ate anything?" Jace exclaimed. He looked at the food and went pale, "I need to go. Get her to a doctor straight away. She's been poisoned.

I scooped Clary in my arms and ran. I didn't care if the others followed me or not. I ran her to my car, placed her in the back seat and drove. We got to the hospital in about 10 minutes. I may have run a few red lights in the process and went over the speed limit.

With Clary in my arms, I ran into the hospital. Everything was rushed and blurred, they got Clary into a room and made me wait outside. Isabelle and Alec got to the hospital when I was waiting in the chair. I looked up teary eyed, "They said she was food poisoned."

Isabelle glanced to Alec, "Kaelie, our waitress. She was the one that put the food poisoning in Clary's food."

"What?! Why?!" I was blind with anger, my vision turned red. I wanted to scream but the doors burst open and Jace rushed in.

"Where is Clary? Is she alright?"

I stared at him, he's a great person to take my anger out on. He was stealing my sister, the one that I loved, "She's fine. She's in a hospital bed with food poisoning. Nothing to worry about" I let my sarcasm show as much as I could.

"I know that Izzy told you that Kaelie was the one who poisoned her. If you want to take out your anger on me I won't stop you. I talked to Kaelie because she was my ex. She said that she knew that I liked Clary and that she needed to get her out of the way. She is on her way to prison for attempt at murder. So, all of this is my fault, I don't mind you taking your anger out on me."

I was surprised he didn't care because he thought it was his fault. He admitted it, that's something that takes gut, "No, it's alright. It's not your fault it's Kaelie's. I guess you are worthy to be with my sister." Jace looked surprised as I felt. Why did I just say that? I guess it's just my brotherly side, it doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting for Clary.

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so."

"Yea whatever, just wait till you get to our parents you might change your mind about being with her. Or our father just might not like you."

Jace looked scared, "Is he dangerous?"

"Depends. If he likes you and he's fine with you then no. If not then yes he can be dangerous."

"Well if it gets that far I'll deal with it."

"It might."

"What do you mean?" He really couldn't tell that Clary liked him too? Guess I shouldn't tell him, "Nothing."

A guy that looked our age in a lab coat was walking to us. He had black hair and radiant gold eyes. It looked like under the lab coat he was wearing blue clothes. As he got closer I could see he had glitter all over.

He came right up to me, "Are you Jonathan?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok Clary is fine she is sleeping at the moment. She's not in a coma or anything. It's good that you got her here so quickly otherwise the poisoning could've been fatal."

He looked around and it seemed that his eyes lingered on Alec, "Are you guys also family?"

Alec shook his head, Izzy responded, "No the rest of us are just friends of Clary's"

Jace didn't say anything for a moment. Then he looked up, "She's going to be okay right."

"Yes. Were you listening to anything I was just saying?"

"I'm sorry but I'm going to go now. Thank you." He left without another word but Isabelle and Alec stayed and sat down. The kid in the lab coat sat down too.

"Ugh this internship sucks, I hate volunteering."

Alec looked at him, "So you aren't an actual doctor?"

"No, I'm actually in my last year of high school at the same school you guys go to. Jonathan you're in my grade and in my science class. Alec, you are new and you're in my math class. Your Isabelle brother of Alec"

I was speechless. How had I not noticed him before? He looked up, "I also know Clary we were best friends in middle school. You weren't there yet though so I didn't know you until high school. I used to like Clary but never had the guts to tell her, then I drifted away from her. It's sad to see her in a hospital bed."

He closed his eyes. Alec was looking at him with sadness in his eyes. I broke the silence, "When will Clary wake?"

"Probably in the next few days, hard to be exact. I suggest you tell her mom, but you all should go shower and get changed. You can come back tomorrow, visiting times are up."

We all left quietly with silent goodbyes. I drove home thinking about how our parents would react to this news.

When I got home, dad was sitting on the couch with Jocelyn snuggled up next to him. Jocelyn looked up at me, "Hi son! Where's Clary? She left a note on the table saying you guys were going to dinner with friends and would be coming home late." She looked at her watch, "Actually you guys are home early."

I crumbled, "Clary… she-she's in the hospital."

"What?!" Valentine yelled.

"Don't worry it's…"

"Don't worry? Don't worry?! Our daughter is in the hospital and you say don't worry?!"

He was angry. Jocelyn calmed him, "Yes and he is also our son. We still don't know why Clary is in the hospital." She looked back to me and raised her eyebrows in question.

"We were at dinner and her food was poisoned by our waitress. The waitress is off to court or prison, or something."

Valentine just stood up and left the house. Me and Jocelyn stayed still, we heard a car start then drive away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. I got her to the hospital as fast as I could, breaking a few laws in the process, but I got her there safely."

"It's not your fault."

I shook my head and went to my room. I sat down on my bed and thought about what had happened. If Clary had actually died I would've never forgiven myself and I wouldn't be able to live without her.

Jace's POV

After I left the hospital, I went straight to my house. My adoptive mom Maryse tried to get me to talk to her but I ignored her and went to my room. I locked my door.

How could I have been so stupid? I knew Kaelie wasn't over me but I didn't think she would go as far to make sure I chose her. Nothing I can do now. Though this might hurt my friendship with Clary. I was so hoping we could become closer and maybe more than friends.

I was brooding for about 20 minutes when I hear my door open, "Mom, I don't want to talk to-" I looked up and saw Alec and Isabelle standing at my door not my mom. Without talking they sat down beside me on my bed.

"We know you blame yourself for what happened to Clary." Isabelle looked at Alec as if asking what to say next. Alec rolled his eyes, "Stop sulking. It's not your fault. We know you like her, because if you didn't you wouldn't have this extreme of a reaction."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do because when Kaelie was in the hospital you were playing on your Xbox and talking to us."

I nodded because this was the truth. I knew Kaelie was using me for bragging rights and at the time I didn't care. But Clary… she was real. She didn't tell me what I wanted to hear, she told me the truth. She didn't put up with anyone else's crap and didn't let what anyone said bring her down. Clary would never like me but I do kind of like her, even if I just met her.

Isabelle and Alec stayed in my room and we talked for hours. About everything and nothing at the same time. Alec came out to me about being gay and that a few years back he used to like me. I was glad for my siblings, they helped with everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan's POV

I sat by Clary's hospital bed waiting for her to wake up. It had been a day since she first slept, the doctors were getting worried about her. I was never one to pray or believe in God, but I took Clary's hand in mine and prayed for her quick recovery.

Something squeezed my hand. I looked up and Clary's eyes were open and looking back at me. "Hi Jonathan."

"Clary you're awake! You're- Oh my god you're awake!" I hugged her and she winced, I pulled away, "Sorry I'm just so happy to see you."

"How long have I been out?"

"One day, but it felt like an eternity for us."

"Us? Who else other than you, mom, and Valentine? I'm pretty sure my mom and Valentine didn't worry too much."

"Jace, Isabelle, and Alec. They have also come and gone all day. Also this high school kid that's volunteering here at the hospital named Magnus. He said he knew you."

"Magnus! Is he really here?" Her face lit up like a million stars. Magnus must be someone really important to her.

"Yeah he's been the one checking up on you. I'll go get him." I got up to leave but her hand closed around me.

"Thank you Jonathan."

"It's the least I could do." Then I left and found Magnus. I told him that Clary was awake and wanted to talk to him. I went home after that to freshen up and inform mom and dad that Clary was awake.

Clary's POV

Jonathan left and that left me to think. First thought that came to my mind was that I was hungry. I wonder why Magnus was working here at the hospital last time I talked to him he wanted to be an actor. Then again, the last time I talked to him was middle school.

The door opened and Magnus walked in, I got up from the bed ignoring everything in the way and the pain. I ran to him and hugged him despite his protests that I shouldn't be out of bed. "Magnus! It's been forever!"

"Yes and I want to talk to you too but not until you get back to your bed." He looked at me with a pointed look. I pouted and stuck out my tongue, but sat back down on my bed. He came over an sat next to me but not saying anything. Breaking the wall, "Sooooooo, how ya been? it's been forever."

"You're right it's been forever, I never thought that the next time I would talk to you would be when you were in the hospital." I felt guilty. After he left for high school we grew apart. I had seen him at school before but thought that he had forgotten me.

"I've seen you at school with your boyfriend. You guys look so cute together."

"Yea, we broke up because I found out that he was cheating on me."

"Give me his name and his address. I'm gonna beat him up." I was serious I would beat up anyone who hurt my friends.

"No, it's alright I was losing interest in him anyway."

"Oh ok I guess it's okay then. Anyone else in mind?"

"Well…" He did but didn't want to tell me. I was gonna get it out of him one way or another.

"Tell me!"

"You know the guy with black hair and blue eyes?"

I gasped, "You like Alec?!"

"I don't really like know him as a person yet, but yeah he's cute. Black hair and blue eyes are my favorite combo."

"I remember. Well I'll put in good word for you."

"You don't even know if he's gay!"

"He is."

"How do you know?"

"Don't tell anyone, but when he looks at Jace he looks at him as if he were an old love."

"So you're saying that he used to like the blond guy?"

"Yea. I am rooting for you and him to be together." I smiled at him. I meant it, Magnus deserves to be happy.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"And that'll be all your other friends checking up on you."

"Can you let them in? But I want you to stay with us too." He nodded and went to open the door.

Izzy walked in first, then Jace, and then Alec bringing up the rear. Alec looked to Magnus, and they started talking to each other.

Izzy came to me, "You okay Clary?"

"Yeah I feel fine, still kinda hungry though." I said it loudly enough for Magnus to hear, he just yelled over, "Sorry sweetie I forgot."

Izzy pulled out a peanut butter & jelly sandwich and gave it to me. Jace was just standing behind Izzy staying silent. I started eating my sandwich and Izzy talked to me. I had no idea what she was talking about but I just nodded, distracted by Jace's distant stare out the window.

Izzy must have noticed that I wasn't really paying attention to her because she left at some point. I finished my sandwich and wiped my mouth. "Jace?"

He looked at me. "Are you okay Jace? You seem distant."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing really, just about how much I fucked up."

"How'd you do that? What happened to me isn't your fault."

"It's partially my fault I should've known that Kaelie would do something to you."

"How were you supposed to know that she would do something?"

He stared at me like I was from another planet. "She saw the way I looked at you." Did that mean he looked at me differently than everyone else?

He seemed to read my mind, "Clary, I may not know you very well but from the moment I saw you I liked you right a way."

"I felt the same."

"I saw the way Jonathan looked at you that first day and every other time I saw him looking at you. I know he loves you more than a sister, but I think he's starting to accept that you guys may not have a chance to be together." He sat down on the bed and took my hands, the others stop talking in order to eavesdrop, but it didn't matter it was only me and Jace right now.

"He loves you and I didn't want to interfere, but my feelings are pulling me towards you. Clary I like you." He looked at me, searching for an answer.

"I like you too Jace." I reached up and hugged him, he hugged me back.

A voice yelled across the room, "Really?! A hug?! No kiss?!" I looked over to the group and it was Magnus who said it. I threw a pillow at him, then looked back to Jace. He lifted his head in question, I shook my head, I wasn't ready yet.

The door opened and Jonathan walked in. He looked at us then started walking over to the bed. "I got you some starbucks and a scone too."

"Oh thanks," I smiled at him. He glanced to Jace then back to me and then walked away, out the door without saying anything. Simon walked in before Jonathan closed the door.

"Oh, Clary you're awake!" Simon ran over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Sorry I didn't visit earlier, my mom made me go home and finish my science project before I could go anywhere. I just came from band practice."

"That's cool. Magnus when can I leave this dreaded place?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "You could probably leave in an hour or two."

"Ok, everyone we are going to lunch at the mall together today. Then we are going to see a movie tonight. Magnus you are coming too, I don't care if I have to drag you."

"I wasn't going to argue with you, I'd never win." I laughed and so did everyone else. This was now my new extended family.

 **What do you think should happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

Clary's POV

They let me go an hour later and my mom came to pick me up. She drove us home and the car ride was full of conversation of random stuff. Like I hadn't gotten irritated at her just a few days ago.

We got home and Jonathan was nowhere to be found. I went to my room and changed into jeans and a blue t-shirt. I started a group chat with Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Magnus, and Simon. I almost added Jonathan to the chat but decided not to.

I texted the group chat, _Hey guys this is Clary! -C_

 _Hey Clary! Is this a group chat? -M_

 _Duh -C_

 _Sorry this is Magnus. Now I have to deal with everyone texting on this -_- -M_

 _Hey guys this is Isabelle -I_

 _Alec -A_

 _Simon -S_

 _Guys when are we meeting at the mall? -J_

 _I'm gonna assume that that number is Jace. We are meeting in an hour. -C_

 _Oh yeah this is Jace -J_

 _Ok everyone meet at the mall in an hour and we'll decide on the movie when we get there -C_

I put my phone down, chimed a few more times then stayed silent. I was already ready so I just jumped onto my bed and started watching Netflix. I watched one episode of Vampire Diaries then turned my phone off.

When I looked at the time 50 minutes had passed. I got up and walked out to the living room to get the keys to my car. Sitting on the couch was Jonathan. He looked up to me, "Where are you going?'"

"I'm going to the mall."

"With who?"

"My friends. We're gonna be out till late so tell mom and dad where I am." He looked shocked, and it took me a moment to realized why. I had called Valentine 'dad'!

I gave Jonathan a harsh look, "You tell him I called him dad and I will make sure you don't speak again, you got it?!"

He nodded and then smirked, "I won't tell him and I won't hide my feelings for you. I may have given Jace my blessing to pursue you, but that doesn't mean I won't stop pursuing you either."

I fought my blush, his confession of love made me uncomfortable now. I had told Jace that I liked him but I did still like Jonathan a little. I glared at him and started walking to the door.

"You're hot when you're mad. Bye Clary, have fun!" I slammed the door and ran to the car.

My phone chimed, _Clary where are you? -M_

 _I'm coming something held me up, be there in 10. -C_

I drove to the mall, avoiding the thoughts of Jonathan and focused on all the friends that were waiting for me at the mall. I got there and walked to the entrance to the theater.

Everyone was already there talking in a group. Then Simon saw me, "Hey, Clary! Get your butt over here. We're choosing the movie now." He shouted and everyone around was looking at him like he was crazy, which is true.

I jogged over, "What are our choices?"

Magnus responded, "So there's three choices. A horror movie called—-, a romance movie-"

"No romance movie," I said flatly. "I hate romance movies Magnus, you know that."

"I know, but I like romance movies and I thought maybe you changed."

Ignoring him I said, "What's the second choice?"

Magnus opened his mouth to speak but Izzy cut him off, "Action movie, Spider-Man."

"Ugh stupid Spider-Man."

Magnus smirked, "You wanna watch the romance movie now?" Jace looked between us two, "If you don't like Spider-Man or romance movies then why don't we just watch the horror movie?"

Magnus and Simon were holding back their laughter, "Well you see… I get scared easily."

Jace's eyes lit up but the light left so quickly I don't know if it was actually there. "Okay… then choose. Romance or Spider-Man. Or we can watch the horror movie."

I thought about it romance was out, those movies are so cliche. Spider-Man was just boring. "Horror movie it is!"

"Fine let's go get the tickets then." Alec said and it scared me because I forgot he was there.

We got in the line and Magnus came up to me, "I was so sure you'd choose the romance movie when you heard what the other two were. Why'd you choose the horror movie?"

"I chose between Spider-Man and the horror movie. The romance movie never had a chance. Spider-Man would've been boring so I decided that I could endure one horror movie."

He shrugged, "Well I guess we'll find out. Lover boy over there will hold you if you get scared." I elbowed him in the stomach.

We got popcorn and drinks for everyone, then headed to our theater. I sat down and told Simon to sit next to me, he did. Then Jace sat on my other side, Magnus passed by and winked. I rolled my eyes, nothing's going to happen.

Izzy was seated on Simon's other side, then Alec and Magnus. They had their heads leaned into each other and were whispering. Talk about lovers.

The lights dimmed and the movie started. The beginning wasn't that scary but then the girl found a box and made a wish. The music that the box made was so creepy, I had to look away. Then a person died and I almost screamed, a hand held mine and I was gripping it so hard. I thought it was Simon's hand but it turned out to be Jace's.

He was looking at me, I couldn't think I was so scared. Jace must've seen my fear because he pulled me into his lap. I didn't push him away I just snuggled closer to him. He smelled like fresh fruit and flowers. I was tranced by him and his sent, my eyelids got heavy and I fell asleep.

Jace's POV

A hand gripped my hand, I looked to see a Clary's small hand holding mine. She looked up at me and I saw pure fear in her eyes. This is what she meant when she said she gets scared easily. If I had known this would be her reaction I would've never let her watch this movie.

I pulled her into my lap. She didn't push me away. She was so small and delicate and fragile. I wanted to protect her from any harm. As if she could read my mind, she snuggled closer to me.

I think Clary fell asleep within the first two minutes in my lap. I wasn't watching the movie anymore, I was observing Clary.

Her bright red-orange hair matched her feisty personality. She had freckles, this was the first time I really noticed. She was beautiful and so cute when she was sleeping. I smiled and somehow I fell asleep holding her in my arms.

I woke up to someone poking my arm and saying my name. I opened my eyes and Simon, Magnus, Isabelle, and Alec were standing in front of me. "Finally you're awake. The movie is over."

Clary was still in my arms and was stirring awake, "What's going on guys?" She was dazed and it was so cute.

Isabelle spoke to her, "Clary, the movie is over, you and Jace slept through the whole movie."

Clary looked around, then looked and saw that she was still in my lap. Surprise slowly crossed her face. Magnus laughed, "There we go she's coming to her senses now."

She got up out of my lap and I instantly felt cold. "Ready to go?"

It took me a moment to realize that she was talking to me, "Oh yeah, I'm ready."

We left and said our goodbyes. Clary walked off and I stared at her as she walked off.

Clary's POV

I can't believe I fell asleep on Jace. I drove home with that being the only thing on my mind.

When I entered the house Mom and Valentine were sitting on the couch. Valentine looked to me, "Where were you?"

"I went to the movies with some friends. Jonathan was supposed to tell you guys that."

"He did I just wanted to make sure he wasn't lying." His face softened, "Are you okay? I haven't seen you since you came back from the hospital."

I was shocked. He actually cared about how I was? About my well-being? "Ummm I'm good. Where were you anyway?"

"I was dealing with the girl that poisoned you."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to go to sleep. School is tomorrow."

They both said, "Good night."

I went to my room and changed into my pajamas. I plopped onto my bed and texted the group chat, _Thank you guys for an amazing day! See you all at school tomorrow. -C_

Then I went to sleep with a smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Clary's POV

I woke up to my alarm for the first time in a while. I looked at my phone, 6:30 holy cow I'm up early. I decided to start the day early even though I could've gone back to sleep. I put on leggings and a loose pink shirt.

I had 10 new messages on my phone.

 **Group Chat**

 _Yeah that was super fun! We should do something together again soon. -I_

 _I agree. -M_

 _It wasn't bad, I had fun. -A_

 _See you all at school tomorrow. -S_

 **Jonathan**

 _Clary, I know you're probably irritated at me for some reason._

 _I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll talk._

I rolled my eyes. He's so stupid, of course I was irritated at him. One day he wants me, the next he's telling me that he gives Jace his blessing to date me.

 **Magnus**

 _Try to come to school early tomorrow_

 _I need to talk to you_

 _It's something very important!_

Well at least I'll make it to school early to see Magnus. The last message was from Jace. My heart was beating so fast, as I opened up the conversation.

 _Hey Clary, thanks for tonight, I hope nothing is awkward between us because of what happened at the movies. :)_

Oh nothing too important but I was hoping the same thing as him. I made me cereal in the kitchen and sat on the counter to eat. It's a habit of mine, I like eating while sitting on counters rather than at a table.

I checked the time 7:00, well I don't know what Magnus meant by early but I figure 7:30 is early enough.

I drove to school and I saw Magnus standing off to the side by the bushes. He waved at me, beckoning me to him. I jogged over, "What's up?"

"I have something so exciting to tell you."

"Well then stop delaying and tell me!"

He wrung his hands together, I could tell he was nervous. "Well you know Alec?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"You were right about him being gay and about him liking Jace."

"See I told you. But is that all?"

"No. Last night… well he asked me out." I gaped at Magnus, my mouth hung slightly open, "Really?! That's awesome!"

"I know right. I didn't know that it could ever happen to me. We're going out to dinner on Friday."

"Then after you're going to tell me all the details."

Magnus ran his hand through his hair. I could tell that he was super excited but was trying to play it cool. I started laughing, then Magnus started laughing too. Soon we both were on the ground and rolling around laughing.

Someone walked up to us, "Are you guys okay?" the person said. We looked up and saw Alec looking down at us, Izzy and Jace right behind him. We stopped laughing for a second, then burst out laughing again.

After a few minutes we calmed down. We stood up, and they were still there. Izzy looked at us, "Are you guys good now."

We smiled, "Yeah we are," we said in sync. Then the bell rung and we went our separate ways.

 _**Lunch**_

Everyone sat at our table. Even Magnus joined us. Jonathan walked by and I invited him, but he just waved and walked away.

Someone poked my shoulder, "Are you ok?" I looked to who it was and it was Jace. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked like he was going to say something else but didn't.

 _**End of school**_

I was walking to my car when someone called out to me, I turned and saw that it was Simon. He jogged over, "Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and play some video games with me."

"Yeah, of course I would like to beat you at every video game you own!" I laughed when he rolled his eyes.

"So, just meet me at my house ok?"

"Yup, but I need to go to my house to drop some stuff off then I'll be over."

"Ok, see you in 10," he walked to his car. I think he invited me because he wants to talk about something, not just to play games.

I drove to my house and dropped my school bag into my room. When I walked out to the living room Jonathan was sitting on the couch. God dammit, he's always there.

He saw me, "Hey, I wanted to talk to you." He stared at me for a few seconds, then it seemed to click in his head that I was going somewhere. "Where are you going?"

"To Simon's. He invited me to play video games." I started walking towards the door, but he grabbed my wrist, "Wait, we need to talk."

I spun around and looked him in the eye, "You had so many chances during school to talk to me like during lunch. I invited you to sit at our table and you ignored me and walked away. You know in order to talk to someone you need to be face to face."

In his eyes I saw anger, hurt, and desperation, "I wanted to, but school just wasn't the place to talk about this topic, let alone the right time."

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Then where the hell would be a place to talk about your topic?! And at what specific time do we have to talk about it?!"

He was speechless, his mouth opened and closed a few times. I rolled my eyes, "Just what I thought, no freaking anwer. That's it I'm done with this. Good bye, Simon is waiting for me."

I left without looking back, though one little part of me felt guilty and sad. I drove to Simon's house. I walked up to the front door and Simon's mom greeted me.

After saying hello to her I went to Simon's room. The games were already set up and he was reading a book on his bed. He was so engrossed in his book he didn't even notice that I was in his room. I jumped on his bed screaming, "Simon!"

He yelped and fell off the bed. I started laughing uncontrollably! Simon started ranting about something but I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy laughing. "Are you ok? You're crying."

I wiped the tears off my face, I can't believe I laughed hard enough to make me cry. "Yeah, I'm good now."

He stared at me for a few more seconds, "Ok, what game do you want to play?"

"Simon I know you didn't just want to hang out to play games. What's on your mind?"

He ran his hand through his hair, god what was up with guys doing that?! "So, I like Isabelle."

I rolled my eyes and sat on his bed, "Duh, practically everyone knows already."

He sat down next to me with a thoughtful face, "How do people know? I never told anyone."

"Simon, you make it so obvious. The way you stare at her all the time, how you agree with her even though you probably don't know what the topic is. You also get really nervous next to her sometimes, and during lunch, oh my god, you're practically drooling over her."

He looked shocked, "Seriously?! So, you're saying everyone knows already because I made it obvious?"

I facepalmed myself, "Yes you dimwit."

"So Isabelle knows too?"

"Yes, she knows but she hasn't acknowledged it yet. I'm starting to think that she might like you."

"Really?!" He had a hopeful look on his face, and even though I didn't want to crush that hope I had to tell him the truth. "I said maybe Simon. I don't mean to crush a hopeful wish but you need to know that there is the possibility that she doesn't like you. You need to be ok with whatever she chooses."

"I know that, but enough about me, what about you and Jace. You guys kiss yet?" He was eager to know.

I rolled my eyes, " No we haven't kissed. We aren't even together. We just admitted that we liked each other that day."

Simon looked skeptical, "You guys are so gonna be together."

"Whatever."

I looked at my phone and saw that Izzy texted me.

 _Hey Clary! Wanna have a sleepover this weekend? -I_

 _Yeah sure! My house or yours? -C_

 _We can figure out the details tomorrow at school. -I_

 _Ok, see you tomorrow then. -C_

 _Yup -I_

Simon was looking over my shoulder at my phone. "That was Isabelle yeah?"

"Yup, but nothing that concerns you." I smiled innocently.

"Whatever I don't care anyway." He had a mad face on and I was wondering how long he was gonna be able to hold it for. I just kept staring at him waiting for Simon to break. He went a good minute until I started laughing.

Soon after Simon started laughing with me. We both laughed for a few minutes until Simon's mom came in, "Clary your mom wants you back home in the next half hour."

"Ok, I'm going to get going. See you tomorrow Simon."

"Bye Clary!"


	10. Chapter 10

Clary's POV

I got home and closed the door behind me. When I looked up my mom, Valentine, and Jonathan were sitting at the table. "Ummm, hey guys what's with the serious look?"

My mom patted the open seat next to her, "Come sit down sweetie." I sat down in the seat and an awkward silence hung over us, "So why are we all here and so serious looking."

Valentine cleared his throat, "Jonathan has brought it to our attention that you like the boy living next door." I glared at Jonathan, "Yeah? So what?! You've never cared about anything before now. And why Jonathan? Seriously you have to stoop that low! You wanna tell them your feelings and who you like?"

Jonathan looked down at the floor as I glared down at him. Somehow I was standing and my chair was pushed back. Valentine looked between me and him, "Is there something that I don't know?"

I stared at Valentine with rage and hatred, "Is there something you don't know?! Are you serious is that even a question?! I barely know you and you barely know me. At least your son made the effort to get to know me."

I was on a role, venting everything that I hated about him and my messed up life. "Where were you when I was born? Where were you for my birthdays? And when you came back so suddenly, you wanted to be with my mom. Did you ever ask me how I felt or talk to me about it?"

Everyone was quiet with their heads down, "No, because no one here seems to care about how I feel. When Jonathan brings this one thing up about me you all seem to want to pay attention to me. I've been friends with them for over a week now."

Valentine looked up at me and I stared back, not blinking, "Clary, we're just looking out for you. Jonathan said that the girl that poisoned you was his ex."

Did he really use that as an excuse?! "Does that change anything?"

"Well-"

"Ugh I'm done with this. Yes I'm starting to like him but before you even think about talking about my personal life try to get to know me better. Ask your son who he likes, see if he wants to answer."

I turned on my heel, knowing that they were all watching. I tried not to cry, holding back my tears I walked to my room. I locked my door and sat on my bed. I need to get out of here, I need an escape for a few days.

Then I remembered, Izzy wanted to have a sleepover. I pulled out my phone and texted her:

 _Hey Izzy, you know that sleepover you were talking about? -C_

 _Yeah, what about it? -I_

 _Can I spend the next few nights at your house, including tonight? -C_

 _Yeah of course. You're just gonna have to deal with the boys too. Can I ask why tho? -I_

 _I'll tell you when I get there. I'll be at your house in 10 minutes. -C_

 _Ok see you then. -I_

I had a place to get away from this madness. Even though I'm not religious I thank you lord. i grabbed a duffle and packed enough clothes for a week. Then I packed my school bag. After I finished I walked out of my room and down the hallway.

My mom, Jonathan, and Valentine were still sitting at the table. I walked straight to the door and no one said anything, no one asked questions. Well, I guess this shows how much they care about me.

Then a small voice spoke, "Clary sweetie, where are you going?" I turned to see that it was my mom that had spoke. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not going far, just next door." Jonathan looked up sharply, I rolled my eyes, "I'm staying with Isabelle. I know that that's also where Jace lives but I plan on going there whether you like it or not. So, don't even try to stop me. And don't do anything stupid, and last but not least don't come after me." I paused to let my words sink in, "If you do any of those things, I will never forgive you."

I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I waited a few seconds, then took a deep breath and walked over to Izzy's house.

When I got to the front, Izzy was already waiting for me with the door open. She waved to me, so I jogged over. She hugged me, "Hey! So glad you can come over. Let's get you situated."

She pulled me inside and closed the front door. Before I could even see what the house looked like Isabelle pushed me up the stairs and down a hallway, then into a bedroom. That's when she let go of me and I got my first look at her room.

The walls were a light grey, she had a full length mirror on the wall next to her closet which was full of clothes. Her bed looked queen sized and had a black and white bedding. Wow this girl does not like color. Opposite her bed was a dresser and what looked to be about 40 inch flat screen tv.

I was still taking in everything when someone laughed. I realized that it was Isabelle, I playfully said to her, "What? What are you laughing at?"

"Just your face when you walked into my room and when you looked around. You were like.." She opened her mouth slightly and made her eyes as wide as she could. She looked so funny that if she was mimicking me, I must have looked ridiculous.

I started laughing too. After we stopped laughing Izzy said, "You can sleep on the bed with me or I can pull out the trundle."

"I'll go with the trundle." She got up and rolled out the trundle from under her bed. Then she looked at me, "I know something must have gone wrong at your house for you to want to sleep over here so soon."

I couldn't meet her eyes so I looked down to the floor, "You don't have to tell me, but just know that I'm here for you. You're my first girl friend in years and I don't want to screw up this friendship like the last one."

I looked up to her questioning what she just said, "Hey I don't butt in to your life, so you don't get to butt in. You can tell me if you want, I can tell you if I want. We can both ask questions but we need to know where the limit for that is."

I nodded my head in agreement, I felt the same way she did about this friendship. She yawned, and boy was it loud, "Anyway I'm tired and we have school tomorrow so get some sleep."

She lied down in her bed and I changed into my pajamas. Izzy looked at me, "Really? Those are your pajamas?" I looked down at my pink unicorn print short and shirt, "Yes, it really is. Until I get new ones, and anyway I like these, they're comfortable."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say. Goodnight Clary."

I layed down on the trundle and closed my eyes, "Goodnight Izzy."

* _The Next Morning*_

I felt someone shaking me and my name was being called, but I just waved them off and turned the other way. In the background I heard someone say, "Gosh she's a heavy sleeper."

For a moment everything was silent and no one was shaking me. I thought they all left and I was safe. A few seconds later I was drenched and freezing. They poured ice cold water on me!

Ugh I was not happy! I got out of bed and swung my arm. My had contacted with something fleshy. Someone yelled, it didn't sound like Izzy so I opened my eyes. Turns out the thing I slapped was a face, and it happened to be Jace's face.

He was rubbing his face and his expression read hurt all over. He looked so funny I started laughing. I laughed so hard I fell back onto the rundle bed. Jace came over to me, "Why did you do that?" His voice cracked at the end which made me laugh more.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Hurry up, we're gonna be late to school."

Jace's POV

 _*Morning in his eyes*_

I was asleep when my alarm went off. I got up and turned it off. I got dressed for school, in a plain navy blue shirt and some basketball shorts.

Loud knocking started on my door. I got up and opened the door. It was Isabelle, "Why the heck are you banging on my door right now?"

"Ugh I can't get Clary to wake up. I need your help."

I was shocked, "Wait-"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Yes, Clary is here. She texted me asking if she could sleep over. I told her yes, so she came over last night." I opened my mouth but before I could say anything she cut me off, "No I don't know the reason. So, will you please help me?"

"Fine. What do you need me to do?"

Her face lit up, "Go fill a bucket or big bowl with ice water, then come to my room."

I laughed, "Ok, I can't wait to see her reaction." Isabelle went back to her room and I went and filled a bucket with ice cold water.

When I got to Isabelle's room, Clary was laying on her trundle bed sound asleep. She looked so cute sleeping, so innocent, I don't know if I want to do this anymore. Isabelle's voice snapped me out of my daze, "Ok, I'm gonna try to wake her up again. If she doesn't wake up you pour the water on her. Got it?"

Isabelle looked excited, "Got it." Izzy shook Clary's leg telling her to wake up. Clary just turned the other way and waved her off. I chuckled, "Gosh she's a heavy sleeper."

Izzy turned to me and made a pouring motion over Clary's sleeping body. So, I took the bucket and dumped all of it on Clary.

She got out of bed so fast I had no time to react. Her eyes were closed and she was walking towards me. I was so focused on her I didn't notice her hand coming on to the side of my face.

Her hand slapped my face, I yelled in pain, she's strong for her size. I was shocked and rubbing my face. She opened her eyes and realized she hit me. I thought she was gonna say sorry or console me, but she laughed. She laughed so hard she fell back onto the trundle.

That's when I noticed her pajamas, pink with unicorns on it. I almost started laughing, she somehow made it look hot. I hid my amusement by walking up to her, "Why did you do that?" My voice cracked at the end, which made me feel embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes, "Hurry up, we're gonna be late for school."

 **Shout out to the guest who gave the last review. It motivated me to keep writing. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Jace's POV

After what happened with Clary, I went downstairs and made all of us breakfast. While I was making the scrambled eggs Alec came down.

"Morning Jace. What was with all the noise this morning?"

I laughed nervously, "Oh well… you see-"

Clary walked down the stairs dressed in a blue t-shirt and light blue jeans with her hair up in a lazy ponytail. Izzy followed close behind her. "I'm here! And these two idiots woke me up the worst way possible."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "You weren't waking up when we were being reasonable."

Alec seemed lost, "Huh? What happened? Still lost here."

I was about to say something but Clary cut me off. "Jace poured ice cold water on me to wake me up!"

Alec started laughing, "That's a classic." Soon after his laughter died out, "Wait but why are you here in the first place?"

Clary hung her head a little not looking Alec in the face, "Family problems that's all, just needed to get away."

She looked sad, I put the finished scrambled eggs onto a plate and set it down on the table. "Well food's ready," I said. "Eat up, we have to leave in fifteen minutes."

They all sat down with me and we ate all the eggs. Izzy stood up, "Alright let's get going, Clary you can sit in the front seat with me." _Yeah like hell that's gonna happen,_ I thought to myself.

"No she's going to ride with me on my motorcycle." I said loudly.

"What if she doesn't want to ride with you?" Izzy challenged.

We all looked to Clary for an answer. "Well um…" she stuttered. "I'll just ride with Jace." She muttered quietly.

"Yes!" I yelled. I stuck my tongue out at Izzy and hooked Clary's arm on my own. "Let's go Clary." She smiled her stunning smiled and leaned on my arm, making my heart beat wildly.

We walked together to my motorcycle. I pulled away from Clary, "You ready?"

She nodded slowly at me. I got on and she hesitantly got on behind me. "Alright, you can wrap your arms around my waist."

Clary laughed slightly, "Do I have to or is this just another one of your ways to get me?"

"As much as that seems like me, you should if you don't want to fall off." I said matter of factly.

"Alright then," Clary wrapped her arms around my waist, her small arms barely making it. The feel of her arms around me made my insides do somersaults. "I'm ready," she said softly.

I started the motorcycle and I felt her flinch at the sound. Clary laid her head on my back, scooting closer to me. My heart was beating so loudly, I wondered if she could hear it.

I slowly pulled out of the driveway, feeling Clary squeeze slightly tighter. As I wait for my turn to turn out onto the road, Clary rubs her hands up and down my stomach. _God she makes me go crazy, please let us get to school soon._ I thought to myself.

I pulled out and picked up speed, feeling Clary tighten her grip on me. She snuggled her body closer to mine. We got to school 10 minutes later.

I parked and turned to Clary. She had a smile on her face, "That was great Jace!" Clary said excitedly.

I laughed, "Glad you liked it."

She nodded and we both got off. Clary linked her arm with mine, "Let's go to school shall we?"

Surprised that she made a move, I nodded absently. Thoughts of me and Clary together flooded into my mind. _We aren't together yet,_ I scolded myself. _I thought that just being friends would be okay, but there are others that are going to want her. Maybe I should ask her to be my girlfriend._

 **Sorry for the short chapter! :(**

 **Sorry I haven't been writing this story for so long. I wasn't sure where I was gonna go with it but now I do. I'm a little more familiar with writing now. Just throwing it out there but if you want to read fiction stories there is this website called Quotev and I highly recommend it to people that love reading new things but are to lazy to go to the library or the bookstore (aka me). It's a fun website and you can start writing your own stories if you want to. I am working on my own fiction story to but I will be continuing this one too. On Quotev my username is the same, xxFlyKyFox10xx. The story I'm writing is called, Weapons of Satan: The Sword.**

 **Sorry for the long paragraph, stay happy guys!**

 **-Ky**


	12. Chapter 12

Clary's POV

The ride with Jace was thrilling and his abs, I could feel them through his shirt. I sighed, now sitting in math class while the teacher droned on about something. When the lunch bell rang, I fled from the classroom and sat at our usual table, excited to see Jace. Magnus and Alec walked in together, laughing and talking to each other.

They sat down across from Clary, "Hey Clare!" Magnus said with a smile on his face. "What's up? You look happy."

Alec snickered, "Her and Jace," he teased. Magnus's face lit up, "Ooooo, tell me the details!" he said excitedly.

Heat filled my cheeks, "Nothing happened."

"You're blushing, something happened."

"No, I'm serious," I said, putting my serious face on. Magnus looked to Alec for an answer. But before Alec could answer the rest of the gang joined us. Izzy sat in the open seat next to her brother and Simon sat next to me, across from her.

And Jace, I looked at him as he sat down on my left. His blond hair messily made. "Hey Clary!" he said and I snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey Jace." Everyone at the table laughed at my flustered face, but Jace just kept smiling. We stared at each other for what felt like hours, but a voice interrupted us. "Hey lovebirds? If you guys are done ogling at each other, some of us would like to talk to you."

My face flushed an even deeper red, "Sorry, who wants to talk to me?"

"We wanted to ask you both something." Magnus said.

"What is it?" Jace asked.

"When are you guys going to be together?" Alec asked with a smug face.

Jace didn't say anything, just opened and closed his mouth a couple times. I was surprised by the question, I didn't think that Alec would ever be the one to ask it. "Umm… Well," I didn't know what to say.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at us, and both me and Jace went quiet, not knowing how to answer them. An uncomfortable silence hung over us as they waited for an answer silently. I faced Jace and found him staring at me. His gold eyes froze me in place, it was as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"Clary?" he breathed out, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Speechless, that's what I was. I didn't know what to do, or how to answer. So I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me. "I still need a little time," I whispered in his ear. He stiffened at my answer, but nodded and wrapped his arms around me as I closed my eyes. Cheers were ringing through our table and the whole cafeteria. I guess they took this hug as if I said yes.

Chanting started, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Jace pulled away from be, his expression timid, afraid to do anything. I decided to let go of everything and do what I had wanted to do for once. I pulled his head forward and met his lips with my own. He stiffened but then returned the kiss. It was soft and mellow as we poured our feelings for each other into it. I was still unsure but I knew I liked him so I tried to show my emotions. But part of me felt a little guilty because that part was still attached to Jonathan.

All sound disappeared and it was us, only us there. Our connection between our lips and everywhere we touched. We separated long enough to take a breath and I went to pull away but Jace pulled me into his lap and kissed me once more. My hands played with his silky soft hair, and he sighed against my lips.

I pulled away and stared into his gold eyes. His pupils were dilated and his hair was a mess, but he looked beautiful. Painting him would be a dream, but it would be hard to capture every aspect of him perfectly.

We stayed like that for a few moments when a finger tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw Jonathan standing there. "Clary can I talk to you?"

 **Short and crappy chapter, but I'm getting back into this story. I'm sorry for not publishing earlier, ugh I'm so bad. School is coming up and volleyball tryouts are even sooner so that's stuff on my plate.**

 **-Ky :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**If you don't feel comfortable reading heated scenes I advise you not to read this and just wait for the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 13**

Jonathan's POV

I walked into the cafeteria and my eyes shot straight towards Clary's bright red hair. I missed her, waking up this morning and not having her there felt wrong. Mom and Dad were quiet when they left, the lost presence was taking a toll on our family and she hadn't even been gone for very long.

I knew what I had done to her by telling dad about her and Jace was wrong. Selfish. But I was jealous, greedy. I wanted her to myself, her love, her happiness, her sadness. Everything about her, I wanted to call her mine and me to be hers. My heart ached for her, ever since we kissed, I've wanted to feel her lips on mine again.

I knew my feelings for her weren't what they were supposed to be, but they were there. Clary was sitting at her usual table with her friends, and Jace. Jace made my blood boil, the way Clary looked at him made me want to punch his face.

I got my food and sat with my other friends on the table behind Clary's. I watched as Jace said something to her and her face go into shock. Then she hugged him and whispered something in his ear. Inside I was raging and holding myself back from doing anything stupid.

The whole cafeteria cheered then started chanting, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" I was hoping with everything I was, that he wouldn't kiss her. They pulled away and I saw Jace hesitate which made me feel a little better. But then Clary pulled _him_ to her and kissed him.

My heart shattered, it fell to the bottom of a deep dark pit. Seeing her kiss him and him kiss her back, it made him ache to hold her that way. They pulled apart for a moment and I saw Clary make a move to back away but Jace pulled her in again!

I needed to get out of there, needed to take her with me. I walked to them, standing behind Clary. When they broke apart, I tapped Clary on the shoulder. She turned and I kept my voice steady when I asked, "Clary, can I talk to you?"

She paused and I clenched my fists hoping she would say yes. "Sure." I let out a quiet breath, she got off of Jace's lap and led me outside. We walked to the back of the school, I was confused why she would take me here. "Why are we here?"

"It's a private place and I know what you want to talk about." She was quiet, her face full of innocence. I wanted to kiss her, to rid her mouth of Jace's feel and make my presence known to her. But I held back.

She looked at me, her bright green eyes making me go weak. She walked around me then started walking forward. The look in her eyes made me feel like hunted prey. I walked backward and hit the wall.

"Clary," I breathed out, was this really happening? She was just with Jace, but now she's here with me, acting as if nothing had happened in the cafeteria. She was close, a foot away from me.

She looked up at me, "He asked me to be his girlfriend you know?" I clenched my fists as she continued. "I said not yet. That I'm still trying to sort my feelings out." I looked down at her, trying to make sure what she was saying was true, because she had kissed him.

"I know that I kissed him, but I needed to, I wanted to. I needed to make my feelings for him known. But while I was with him, you were still there, in the back of my head." She closed the space between us and I inhaled her smell. It wasn't cinnamon like it usually was, she smelled of vanilla.

"Jonathan," she whispered. Her hands rested on my shoulders and I shuddered as she dragged her hands down my arms. I grabbed her wrists stopping her from going further than my elbows.

I was trying to catch my breath, "Clary, what are you doing?"

She slipped her wrists out of my grip, "What do you mean?" she said innocently. Her hands, so soft, she rested them on my chest. My heart was beating so loud and hard.

"Be careful Clary," my voice was betraying me. It was going soft and it was disappearing. I couldn't trust my voice anymore and it was getting harder to resist her. Especially when she was teasing me.

"I know you're trying to hold back." She walked her fingers up my chest to my collar bone. Every time she touched my chest, my heart beat a little faster.

"I don't think you'd like what I'd do if I wasn't holding back. Your lover boy would get mad." I said annoyed at the thought of them kissing.

She stood on her toes, getting as close as she could get to my ear. Her mouth was at my neck so when she spoke, her breath warmed my neck. "Don't hold back."

At those words I lost control. Everything I was holding back, I let go. I snatched her wrists and she gasped. I turned us around so that her back was against the wall instead of mine. Now she was the prey, and I had caught her.

I crashed my lips against hers, and I sighed in satisfaction. I let go of her wrists and instead put my hands in her hair. It was so soft and silky. Her hands worked their way up my chest and our breaths became heavy.

Clary tugged my hair lightly, making me groan onto her mouth. I felt her smile against my lips knowingly. I began to feel competitive, I was going to get a reaction out of her.

I took my lips off of hers and she tried to pull me back to her, but I resisted. Instead of going back to her soft lips, I put mine on her neck. Kissing from her collar bone up to the corner of her jaw.

I felt her tense up and she gripped my arms. I had her and I was going to get her. I kissed my way back down to the hollow of her throat, her soft spot and sucked on it lightly. She squeezed my arms, taking a sharp inhale. Getting frustrated, I licked the spot and she moaned.

I pulled away triumphant, "I got you," I teased. Clary's face was red and she was panting. I smirked a little, "So, looks like I'm better than lover boy huh?"

Clary's POV

 **Time travel lol! Back to where we ended the last chapter.**

I looked at Jonathan and saw his fist clench up. The guilt came rushing back and I don't know why but I agreed to go with him. "Sure." I got off of Jace's lap and led Jonathan to the back of the school. He followed without question.

When we reached the back of the school, I turned around and faced him. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"It's a private place and I know what you want to talk about." I tried to make sure none of my wanting was clear. I walked around him so that his back was facing the wall and started walking towards him. His back hit the wall and he breathed out, "Clary."

I stood a foot away from him, "He asked me to be his girlfriend you know?" His fists clenched again, as if he wanted to punch something. "I said not yet. That I'm still trying to sort my feelings out," I told him. "I know that I kissed him, but I needed to, I wanted to. I needed to make my feelings for him known. But while I was with him, you were still there, in the back of my head."

I closed the small space between us with one step and put my hands lightly on his shoulders. I whispered his name, "Jonathan." I dragged my arms slowly down his muscular arms, feeling every muscle. My hands got to his elbows when he grabbed my wrists.

He looked out of breath when he said, "Clary, what are you doing?"

I slipped my hands out of his grip, "What do you mean?" I said innocently while resting my hands on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat under my hands. This was fun, teasing him, seeing how long he could resist me.

"Be careful Clary," his voice was just above a whisper and was turning raw.

He was trying his hardest to hold back, I could see that clear as day. "I know you're trying to hold back." I walked my fingers up his chest in time with his heartbeat..

"I don't think you'd like what I'd do if I wasn't holding back. Your lover boy would get mad," annoyance was in his voice.

I stood on my tip toes, getting as high as his neck. "Don't hold back," I said.

His dark eyes turned even darker, if that was even possible. I gasped when he snatched my wrists, taking control of the situation. He flipped us around so that my back was against the wall.

His lips connected with mine, he tasted like cherries. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Surprisingly there was no guilt in this kiss, she wondered why but pushed it aside and melted into Jonathan.

He let go of my wrists and instead ran his hands through my hair. I let my hands roam up his chest, feeling his abs and all the hard muscles hidden under his shirt. I reached his pale white-blond hair and buried my hands in it.

Wanting to have a little fun and be a tease, I tugged on his hair lightly. He groaned onto my mouth and I smiled through our kiss. He pulled away but I wanted more so I tried to pull him back but he resisted.

He leaned down and I thought he was going to kiss me but instead his lips connected with my skin right below my collar bone. He worked his way up my neck and I tensed when he reached my soft spot then passed it. I gripped his arms tightly not giving in as he reached the corner of my jaw.

He kissed his way back down to my sweet spot and sucked on it. It felt so good I almost let a moan slip but instead inhaled sharply and squeezed his arms even tighter. He licked over the spot and that made my heart go wild and I lost control over my actions. I moaned at the feel of it. At him.

I was trying to get air, my face was probably red from embarrassment. Finally, he pulled away and said in a teasing voice, "I got you." He smirked a little, "So, looks like I'm better than lover boy huh?"

 **Another update, I worked on this for most of the day because I felt bad about the bad 12th chapter. I hope this one was a little better. I wonder if you guys ship Clary with Jonathan or Jace more? Who knows! but that was a heated moment between the forbidden siblings huh? Until the next update!**

 **-Ky**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so I got a hate comment on the last chapter and I'm not gonna lie it kinda stung. I took it down so that I wouldn't stop the story. If you don't like my story just don't read it, I'd rather not have negative feelings. The guest said that in my story Clary was being a s*ut and I'm sorry :/if you think that but that's not how it's going to end. I took 2-3 months away from this fanfic and now I kinda have my idea on where I'm going.**

 **To those that support this story, I'm very glad! And I plan to see this fanfic to the end. Now on to the next chapter.**

Chapter 14

Clary's POV

Breathless and guilty, I couldn't stand being by him anymore. I fled. Away from him, away from the moment we just shared. It shouldn't have happened! We were siblings, related by blood. But we had both wanted to do that. This was forbidden. And Jace. What would Jace think if he found out?

I was close to tears, I was going to break down. I ran into somebody and collapsed to the ground. "I'm sorry," I said, gasping.

"Clary, hon are you alright?" I looked up at the familiar warm voice and saw Magnus holding out his hand to help me up. Taking his hand I stood up, "No Magnus. I'm not okay. I screwed up."

I wiped my wet eyes. Magnus pulled me into a hug, "Feel like talking about it?"

I nodded against his chest, "Can we just go somewhere and talk."

"Let's go to the park," he suggested. We walked to the park and found an empty bench beside the fountain. "Clary, what happened?"

So I told him everything, starting with when I met Jonathan. Then to meeting Jace and the two Lightwoods. And about today, why I was crying. "I feel bad and guilty. I really like Jace, but I think I just screwed any chance for me to be with him."

"Clary, you are strong and anyone would love to have you. Jonathan is a whole thing entirely and I'm saying this as your friend, don't go down that road please."

"I'm trying Magnus, I really am. I think I just need to cut him off from my life."

"Maybe not that extreme, but something like it." Magnus hugged me again, comforting me, "Jace likes you a lot and I think if you just talk to him, he'll find a way to forgive you."

I nodded hoping it was true, "Thanks Magnus."

"Always Clary. I think you should talk to your mom and let Simon and Isabelle in on this ok?" He looked at me with concern.

"Okay. Can you walk me home?" Magnus nodded and we stood up and started walking in the direction of my house. When we stopped at my doorstep, we said goodbye and I watched him leave.

School was still in session, but I texted Simon and Izzy, saying to meet at my house after school. I took out my keys and unlocked the front door, my mom was sitting at the dining table. She looked and saw me, I smiled awkwardly.

Without saying anything, she ran and suffocated me in a hug. All the while quietly saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I returned the hug and we stayed there for a while. "Mom, we need to talk."

She pulled away, "Ok, let's sit down then." We sat down on the couch and I told her everything, Jonathan included. She just listened and nodded.

"Mom, I messed up big time and I'm sorry about yesterday." I sobbed.

"Honey, I love you and I care about you. Yes what you did wasn't very smart, but it's done now. You can't change as much as you may want to. You and Jonathan, that will stop. We'll discuss it tonight. But right now, you should probably talk to your friends and Jace. I support you, sweetie. Unless what you decide is not good for you."

I had never been so grateful for my mom before. She was being understanding and helping me, not scolding me. I thanked her and went to my room.

 **Please stay positive!**

-Ky


	15. Chapter 15

Clary's POV

Sitting on my bed, I waited for Simon and Izzy. They came about a half an hour later. I told them about everything, starting off with Jonathan. They were both surprised at me, but tried the best they could to be understanding.

"Wait, you still like Jace right?" Izzy asked.

I nodded vigorously, "Yes, I do. I really do. It's just that this is so messed up and I don't know if he'd want me after this."

Izzy rubbed my back, "Jace is quite impulsive, but he doesn't like liars. I think it would be best if you told him." She paused and then continued, "At least you're back on good terms with your mom right?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well that's good!" Simon said with enthusiasm. His face fell when he said his next words, "But Jonathan… I'm sorry about that one Clary."

I groaned, "Yeah, I don't know how that's gonna go. But I hope for the best." They smiled at me and I returned it with a smile of my own.

They stayed for another hour and we talked about random things. Them as a couple, were doing well. I was so happy for Simon and Izzy looked happy too. The small smiles Izzy sent him and looked at him when he was talking intensely with someone else.

I walked them out to the door. Before they walked away Izzy grasped my hand and said, "Talk to him Clary." She squeezed my hand once more then left.

It was four thirty when Jonathan came home, I ignored him and his attempts to talk to me. At five o'clock Valentine came. I heard him and my mom talking quietly in the living room for a while. Then they called me and Jonathan out.

When we were all sitting in the living room together, it started. Valentine had a big frown on his face, his eyebrows pinched together, and his face was red. He looked like a ticking bomb waiting for the timer to say zeroa My mom was calm but still had a stern look. Me and Jonathan were quiet, scared to say anything that would make Valentine explode.

My mom said the first sentence, "You guys might want to explain _before_ your father goes ballistic."

Both of us went into our own explanations at once. Our words jumbling together, but both our stories were pretty similar, we had liked each other for a while but didn't say anything till a couple weeks ago. Then the day's episode happened, where I said I regretted it happening, Jonathan disagreed and said he was fine with it.

When our explanations died out, everyone was quiet. Then Valentine spoke, his face no longer red, "You guys are siblings, by blood too. I'm sorry Jonathan this can't go on." Valentine's voice was surprisingly calm and his apology actually sounded… sincere.

Jonathan looked nonchalant, like the words Valentine just said didn't matter. "Got it Dad." Despite Jonathan's answer and sincere expression being so phony, Valentine nodded with he turned to me, "Clary, even though you may not like me, you've also got to agree."

"Yes, I understand." I nodded as well. Valentine smiled a little, the reason why was probably because this was the first civil conversation we had ever had. He probably counted this as progress. Boy was he wrong.

 **~It's been fooorrreevveeeerrrrr! I'm so sorry! I didn't 8th grade would be so packed with homework :(...This such a short and crappy (sorry if that language is too harsh) chapter, I'm trying to fit writing into my schedule for both my original fiction and this fanfic. I'll be back and soon, I'll be doing special chapters for the holdays! Peace out guys!:)~**


End file.
